


I Hope I'm Ready (For Something New)

by iamirondad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: “What is it?” Tony combs his fingers through Peter’s messy curls, “Is college work driving you crazy?” Peter doesn’t answer, “Spider-Man trouble? Need relationship advice?”“I don’t know.” Peter cuts in, “All of them?”“Ah, well, you see…I can help you there...work…”“MJ’s pregnant.”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 469
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2019





	I Hope I'm Ready (For Something New)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apawcalypse632-blog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apawcalypse632-blog).



> This was written for the Irondad Fic Exchange. I hope you enjoy it, apawcalypse632-blog! I've really enjoyed working on it. 
> 
> Most of this is fluff, but there is some angst. 
> 
> Warnings: Description of Injury, Traumatic Cardiac Arrest, CPR.

_"It's just another movie_   
_Where they save the world_   
_And every rollercoaster_   
_Does a loop the loop_   
_I guess I'm ready for something new."_

* * *

Peter hates the rain.

Well, usually it doesn’t bother him, considering he is Spider-Man and has to survive every condition Mother Nature can possibly throw his way. 

Right now, he isn’t Spider-Man. He is a college student, who stupidly forgot his raincoat and is struggling to survive the down-pour of the _century_ in Tony’s old MIT hoodie. 

So, _yes_ , he hates the rain. 

He pulls his paper grocery bag closer to his chest, attempting to shield it from further damage. “Ugh, crap...” He curses as he charges across the street, towards his apartment complex, neglecting to check for oncoming traffic. 

A car stops abruptly, and honks, the driver starts to scream expletives without rolling down his window. Thanks to Peter’s heightened abilities, he hears every word. 

Peter holds up his hand and skips over to the curb, “Sorry!” 

In his defence, he does have a lot on his mind. 

Peter hugs the grocery bag under his arm, he fumbles for his key card, “Come on, come on, come on.” He stutters, he pats down his sweatpants, “Ah.” 

He pulls out his card, scans it, and hurries into the lobby. It’s warm and welcoming, the opposite of the storm outside.

Peter hurries to the elevator, blatantly ignoring two of his classmates from MIT.

It’s Friday night, they are already drunk. They’re all twenty-one now, and you know, the skies the limit and all that _shit._

Peter didn’t have the patience to deal with drunk people. Not today. 

Normally, on a night like this, he would be out patrolling or acting as a designated ‘ _sober friend_ ’ for his classmates. Sometimes, he did both. Everyone thought Peter was a super chill dude who didn’t drink but in reality, he can’t get drunk. _Thank you mutated genetics_ , _thank you very much_. 

Peter pulls his hood down, “Eh.” He brushes a hand through his matted wet hair. As much as he loves wearing Tony’s hoodies, they aren't exactly weather-proof. 

They used to give him ‘ _street credibility_ ’ among his peers. Being the kid, who Iron Man took under his wing, did a lot for Peter, but as time passed by, that buzz died down. 

Before, they treated Tony like a God. Now, they treat him like Peter’s Dad.

Peter doesn't wear Tony's hoodies for that smug reason. He wears them because they make him feel safe.

After everything that went down with Thanos, Peter likes keeping Tony close. So, moving out to Massachusetts hasn’t been easy, and Tony’s hand-me-downs ease Peter’s constant worry. 

Peter runs across the corridor, to his apartment door. His teeth chatter, and he prays that Michelle remembered to turn on the heating. _God knows_ _Spider’s suck at thermoregulation._

“I’m back!” He lets out a tired sigh, as he relishes in the warmth.

Michelle paces over, she has changed out of her work clothes, into her oversized Havard sweatshirt that cuts off above her knees. She anxiously bites her nails as she studies him, “You got it?”

“Yeah.” 

“Um…” Michelle stares at her feet. She sways back and forth. Peter’s never seen her at a loss for words like this before. Not since their first kiss. He understands why. He is potentially holding the key to their future in a torn and wet grocery bag, “Good.” 

Peter places the bag on the small table by the door, he pulls off his hoodie, “Ew.” He tosses it to the floor, making a mental note to sort it out later.

Michelle walks over, now holding a blanket. She throws it around his shoulders, “Here.”

“Thank you.” Over the years, she has seen him pass out too many times to count because of his blatant _lack_ of self-preservation. She’s grown accustomed to the downfalls of his abilities - including the inability to stay warm.

She bends down and grabs the bag, with a shaking hand.

Peter places a hand on her arm, “It will be alright.” 

“I know.” She pulls out the _Pregnancy Test_ and looks up at him.

Peter offers her a reassuring smile, knowing there is nothing either of them can say that hasn’t already been said. He leans up to press a kiss against her cheek, “I’ll wait here.”

She nods and rushes into the toilet, leaving Peter alone. He puts down the blanket and throws his _Star Wars_ hoodie on. 

The toilet flushes. 

Peter jolts back, he yelps, “Crap...” He drums his fingers against his hip.

Michelle taps the door, “Come in.” 

Peter’s stomach gives out. He isn’t ready. He scrapes his teeth across his lower lip. If he is this scared, he can’t imagine what Michelle is going through, “Hey....” He greets, as he cracks open the door.

Michelle is sat on the floor, with her back rested up against the bathtub. The test is balanced on the corner of the sink, “Hey…” She shuffles up, giving him some room, “It’s not ready yet.”

“Oh.” Peter sits beside her, she takes his hand.

They sit in silence and wait. They aren’t teenagers anymore, but sometimes it feels like they are.

Inherently having a baby isn’t terrible. They do want children but the timing sucks. 

They have a _plan_ and they’re pretty good at following it. It helps ease their anxieties and it works around Peter’s double life; they want to finish college, find a job, travel for a while, and then, maybe get married. 

Kids are on the agenda, just further down. They're headstrong, if the test is positive, they can simply change their plans. That doesn’t make it any less terrifying. 

Michelle squeezes his hand, “I’m sorry.” 

“What for?”

“If this is just me... “ She stutters, “Freaking out for no reason. I mean…” She smiles unsurely, “I’m like...sixty-seven percent sure I’m being stupid.”

“No, you’re not…” Peter shakes his head, “Don’t apologise…So, the other thirty-three percent?” 

“I don’t know…” She sighs, “The plan…”

Peter scoffs a laugh, “I guess Tony’s right.”

Michelle raises an eyebrow, “About what?”

“Life’s too short to follow a plan.” Peter recites, doing his best Tony impression.

“Oh, I get it…” Michelle rolls her eyes, “He’s full of wisdom.”

“More like a collection of quotes that he stole from the internet.” Peter mocks, Michelle chuckles. She looks up at the sink, her face falls, “Is it ready?”

She nods. “Yeah.” She turns, her eyes misty, “I don’t want to look….”

“Me neither.”

“Not looking isn’t gonna change the outcome.”

Peter tightens his grip around her hand, “Want me to look first?”

“I got it.” She leans up and grabs it. 

Peter can’t see it from where he is sitting, so he relies on her reaction.

Michelle’s breath catches and her eyes widen.

“MJ…?” Peter speaks with caution. She looks at him, wearing a small smile, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Peter leans forward, pressing his forehead against hers, “That’s….”

“Terrifying?” 

“Um-hm.” He lets out a wet laugh, “Pretty, um, great too though.”

“Yeah…” She leans back, “It is.”

Peter deflates and leans his head against her shoulder. She keeps her eyes locked on the positive test in her hand, she shakes it, like she doesn’t believe it. She wraps her free arm around her front and barks out a laugh. Peter chuckles nervously, “What?” 

She lays her head on his, “Screw the plan.”

“Screw the plan _._ ” Peter echoes, “You think we can do this?”

“Boh.”

Peter mindlessly pulls on the string of his hoodie, “Hm.” 

“It’s too early to tell…”

“Yeah.” He agrees, “We’re gonna be parents…”

“That’s usually how this thing works, dork.” She teases, “You see when a woman and man love each other…”

“Shut up.” 

“We should probably work out what to do next. You should tell Stark...first.”

“Huh?”

“He’s been through some shit,” She shrugs, “He’ll probably know...what to say.”

Michelle knows Peter too well. He does want to talk to Tony, he is the first person who came to mind, along with May. Tony is Peter’s confidant, and also, his dad, in every way besides blood, “Maybe...but..”

“You tell him everything and I know--”

“What?”

“You want to talk to him.” She chuckles, “I mean, he’s a good dad, so…”

“Oh, you’re complimenting him now?” 

“Don’t tell him.”

“I won’t.” Peter hesitates for a second, “I love you.”

“Eh...how cliché…” She nudges his arm, “I’m messing with you, loser...I love you too.” 

* * *

The front door opens. 

Tony leans back in his chair and listens out. His forehead creases. He wasn’t expecting anyone. 

He skips out of his office and heads down the stairs.

He is home alone. Morgan’s spending the day at her friend’s house, and Pepper’s got meetings until late afternoon. Tony _was_ planning to spend his alone time watching shows that he needs to catch up on.

 _It’s Pepper,_ he tells himself. He knows that she wanted nothing more than to escape her strenuous workload, and knowing her, she wouldn’t call ahead. She loves to surprise him. 

“Honey, you’re home early…” He stops at the bottom of the stairs, “Oh.” 

It’s not Pepper. It’s Peter. 

Worry tugs at Tony’s heartstrings. Right off the bat, Peter looks like he hasn’t slept in months. He’s wearing Michelle’s hoodie and there is no telling if he chose to put it on or if it was an accident. 

“Yeah…” Peter waves mockingly, “I’m not Pepper.” 

“Clearly.” Tony snorts, “I didn't know you were coming over this weekend. Keeping secrets from us now, hey?”

“Kinda.” He gestures back, “MJ needed to...pick some things up, and I.. _need_ …”

“What’s wrong, Pete?” He asks, “I can tell you’ve got something on your mind.” Peter kicks his foot forward, he chews his lip, “Kid, what do you need?”

Peter manages a half-smile, “A hug.”

“Well, you see…” Tony moves over, “You’re lucky there, kid. Hugging happens to be one of my many specialities.”

He wastes no time, he pulls Peter into his open arms. Peter sniffles, as he lays his head against his shoulder. Tony rubs circles on his back and gently shushes him.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Tony eases, “Something’s got you all riled up. I would like to think that you travelled all the way here for a hug, kiddo, but I know that’s not true…”

Peter steps back, wiping his arm over his face. Tony keeps a firm hand on his shoulder, concern settles in the pit of his stomach.

“What is it?” Tony combs his fingers through Peter’s messy curls, “Is college work driving you crazy?” Peter doesn’t answer, “Spider-Man trouble? Need relationship advice?”

“I don’t know.” Peter cuts in, “All of them?”

“Ah, well, you see…I can help you there...work…”

“MJ’s pregnant.” Peter blurts, it sounds rehearsed and Tony can tell he’s been practising in front of a mirror, for days on end. He sounds prepared, but at the same time, his voice cracks in fear. Tony prays that fear is directed to the situation at hand, and not him, “Um, and we like have…”

Tony’s jaw drops, and he stares at his kid for a moment, as he blabbers. Tony holds his hand up, it’s too much input at once, he needs a moment.

Peter freezes.

Peter is the definition of a tired college student. Now, Tony’s finding out that in a few short months, this kid would be a dad. _Peter’s going to be a dad_. Perhaps it is Tony’s fault, that whenever he looks at Peter, he still sees that Bambi-eyed teenager from Queens, too stupidly determined to run away from a fight.

“Um, err, okay…” Tony feels like he is malfunctioning, “Well, um...You’re having a baby…” The words sound foreign, “But...you’re a... _baby_.” 

Peter snickers, “Um…I’m what?” 

“Oh...ah, nothing. So…” Tony claps his hands, “You’re serious? You two are...”

“Having a baby?” Peter finishes, “ _Yeah_ …Are you mad?”

Tony narrows his eyes, “What?” He reaches over to reassuringly squeeze Peter’s shoulder, “Oh come on, kid...” He says softly, realising how scared Peter is, “Of course, I’m not...You’re both adults, and well...you’re gonna make pretty fantastic parents.” 

Peter swallows a lump in his throat, “Are you sure?”

“As sure as the sky is blue.”

Peter snorts as he leans his forehead against Tony’s collarbone, “You need to stop letting Morgs choose the movies you watch.”

“Ah, try stopping her.” Tony wraps a strong arm around Peter’s back, “Anyway, it was Jones who introduced her to those Barbie movies.”

“True,” Peter mutters quietly.

“So…” Tony starts, Peter leans back, “I can...help out...I’ve been through...something similar.”

“I thought…” Peter’s eyebrows knit together, “...Morgan was planned.”

“She was….” Tony nudges Peter’s chin up, “You weren’t.” Peter shakes his head and giggles, “You see, Spider-Babies, I have experience there. Fourteen-year-old superheroes are very similar to energetic toddlers.” 

“Oh really?”

Tony is not joking. Following Morgan around when she was a toddler, was essentially the same as chasing after Peter when he is on patrol, “Yeah _really_.”

Peter playfully pushes Tony’s arm, “You’re going to be a grandpa.”

“Nonno.” Tony locks an arm around Peter's back and pulls him close. 

“Huh?”

“My grandkids are going to call me ‘ _Nonno._ ’” Tony explains. His heart skips a beat. _Grandkids._

“Ah,” Peter grins, “I like that.” Tony places a kiss on his head.

They are the same height, but to Tony, Peter is still so small. _So young._ Tony wants to spend the rest of his life protecting his children because he lived through the alternative when he lost Peter, and he never wants to go through that again. He knows now, he has to learn to let go. Sooner than he wants, but times change.

“MJ will be here soon,” Peter says, “Um, don’t be awkward.” 

“Me?” Tony squeaks, placing a hand on his chest, “I’m never awkward.”

Peter moves away, hiding his ashamed expression.

Tony wishes Peter would have clarified that by _soon_ , he meant a few seconds. He catches sight of Michelle outside. She walks up the path that leads down to the train station. She buries her hands in her pockets and skips up the porch steps.

Peter rushes over, he opens the door, “Hey.” 

“Hey, Tiger.” She kisses him. She steps off to the side and nervously fumbles with her fingers. She turns to Tony, and nods, “Stark.” 

Tony’s mouth twitches into a smile, “Jones.” He steps ahead, pulling her into a hug. 

“Oh.” She hiccups, bemused. Peter chuckles on the sidelines. It takes her a while but she moves her hands, folding them around Tony, “Hey…”

Even though Michelle and Peter are not married, Michelle and Tony’s relationship is what all ‘ _in-laws_ ’ should inspire to have. Essentially, they coexist to tease Peter, and they love every second of it. They were pushed to become closer, with everything that happens to Peter. Tony loves her, he’s more than grateful to have her in his life. He is glad that she’s the one that Peter fell in love with because they are good together, and that’s what is important.

Tony clears his throat, he steps back, “How are you?” 

“Good.” She dots her eyes between the pair, “So, you _know_ …”

“Yeah,” Tony nods, “I know.”

An invisible weight shifts off Michelle’s shoulders and she relaxes. Something warms spreads across Tony’s chest. He is the first person they’ve told. He can tell.

“Um,” Peter catches her hand, “We need to tell May...ugh, can….”

Michelle squeezes Peter’s hand, **“** Can you come with us?” 

“Of course.”

* * *

Tony knocks on May’s door in his usual upbeat manner.

Peter and Michelle hover close by, whispering among themselves. 

Tony knows how hard it’s been for them. He learnt that they've known for a month now and haven't told anyone besides the doctors. Even when you plan, having a child is scary. He panicked non-stop when Pepper was pregnant with Morgan.

May swings the door open, she welcomes him with a smile, “Tony?” 

“Hey, Mrs. Parker.” 

She pulls him down into a bone-crushing hug, “You should have told me you were coming over. I would have cooked something.”

“Oh….” _What a shame_... “We can order in.”

May narrows her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“Um, well…” He steps into the apartment, revealing the awkward couple.

Peter waves, “Hey, May.”

“Peter!” She exclaims overjoyed, “MJ…” She throws herself around the pair, “Hello.” She takes holds of their wrists and tugs them inside, “Come in, come in. Why didn’t you say you were coming?”

“We know you like surprises.” Peter kisses his aunt’s cheek and sits down on the couch beside Michelle.

Tony leans against the wall, May looks at him, knowingly. She’s not dumb, she knows something is up. 

“What’s going on?” May asks, she settles in Happy’s armchair, “Something tells me this isn’t a normal visit.”

Peter falters, clearly overwhelmed by everything, “Um, May..you see, um...well….”

“I’m pregnant.” Michelle cuts in. Tony admires her bluntness, she cuts right to the point. Trying to get Peter to open up is like talking to a brick wall. 

May sinks in the chair, “Oh.” Tony can’t read her, but her surprise is paramount, “You...you're having a baby?”

Peter nods, “...Yeah.”

“Wow.” May smiles, “That’s amazing…”

“We’ve got a plan.” Peter blurts, unable to hold anything back.

“Which is stupid…” Michelle says deadpan, “Because the last one failed.”

“Well, not everything’s perfect…” May reassures them, “But...so, what...have you…”

“We can finish college…” Michelle says, “Um, I’m not due until August anyways…”

“Then we want to move here.” Peter continues, these two finish each other’s sentences so effortlessly, it’s fucking adorable and painfully endearing, Tony’s heart can hardly take it. The kid turns, “Tony is that apartment by the Headquarters still ours if we….”

“It’s yours,” Tony tells him. _No strings attached._

Peter has turned down that apartment a dozen times. He isn’t a fan of handouts, and Tony gets that. It wasn’t meant to be that. It was an idea. A thank you gift, for everything Peter does as Spider-Man. He isn’t on the payroll for his superhero duties. Even though it is technically a job. He thought being paid tainted what he does, and what he stands for. The suit is enough, for him. 

Now, it’s about the baby. Peter’s thinking as logically as he can. 

“Thank you.”

Tony waves his hand out, “Don’t sweat it.”

“I…” Peter sighs, “I guess being Spider-Man will take some thinking…”

“Yeah, kid.” Tony says gently, “We can sort that.”

“Well, we’re here…” May says, “Whenever you need us. You’re not alone in this.”

“Thank you.” The pair recite in unison. 

May fumbles with her hands, “When do you both need to be back?”

“Um, tomorrow….”

“Oh.” 

“Everything is…”

Tony skips forward and taps the back of the couch, “Chaotic?”

“We just wanted to tell you.” Peter admits, “Like...face-to-face.”

“That’s okay....” Tony ruffles Peter’s hair, “Dinner at mine tonight?”

“If that’s alright.”

“Always.”

Tony turns to May, “May?”

She is spaced, trying to understand what she’s learnt, “Um, sure.” 

“Are you two planning to tell anyone else?” Tony asks. 

“We’re meeting Ned and Betty for lunch.” Peter says, “We can tell the others tonight…”

Tony stifles a laugh, “Prepare yourselves for Morgan’s questions…”

Peter pales, “Oh, God.”

Michelle nudges Peter’s arm, “That’s your job.”

“What?!” 

“So," Tony trails, "You need me to drop you off anywhere?”

“No thanks...” Peter points to the door, “They’re only down the street…Can Ned and Betty come tonight too?”

“Of course. We cook enough to feed an army.”

“Thanks.”

Michelle taps Peter’s leg and jumps up, “We should go.” 

“Yeah.” 

May gets up as the couple move to the door, “See you later.” 

Tony watches them go, and it feels weird. They’re adults, they come and go as they please, but part of Tony doesn’t like seeing them leave.

May’s breath hitches. Tony turns to face her, “Hey…” He rushes to place a supporting hand on her shoulder. She dips her chin to her chest and blinks tears away, “May?”

“Tony….” She breathes sharply, “They’re having a baby.” She flaps her hands out in front of her, “Peter...is ...you know, _our_ baby...and he is having a baby.” She shakes her head, “I’m not ready...and they seem to have it all…”

“May…” He guides her to the couch. They both fall onto it.

May hides behind her hands, “Sorry. God, I’m a mess.”

Tony snorts, “So am I.”

“They aren’t.”

“They are great..” Tony sighs, “But I think they’re more scared then they’re showing.”

“You know, Peter was six when Ben and I took him in…” May starts, “We never dealt with...this bit. Feels like I can’t help them…”

Tony gently nudged his foot against her leg, “Pep and I will deal with this. You take over in six years.”

May barks a quiet laugh, “Hm.”

“Or we just...try.”

May tucks her head on his shoulder, “Yeah.” Tony wraps an arm around her. May is like the older sister that he never had. _Well_ , thanks to the blip, they’re the same age now, but still - she treats him like a little brother, and he’s got nothing against it. Since losing Natasha, he holds May a little closer, and loves her, knowing how easy it is to lose someone. 

Tony reclines his head back, “This is selfish.” 

“Huh?” 

“We’re way too young to be grandparents!”

* * *

Tony stops himself, every day, from phoning Strange at some ridiculous hour in the morning to ask him if someone is messing with time. Time can’t go this quickly. It doesn’t make sense. Tony’s life used to move slowly. 

He knows that he is an idiot. No one is messing with time. _It’s him_. 

He is going to be a grandparent. He still can’t wrap his head around that. Even after five months. He’s gone through every possible emotion. 

It’s been pretty morbid recently.

Michelle wants to be ahead on everything. She likes to be prepared, and she’s not a sugar coater, she says things how they are. She doesn’t do it in a harsh way, she’s gentle but straight to the point. Tony can tell that sometimes it hurts her to admit certain things. She knows that Peter being Spider-Man can be dangerous. She wants a plan for everything that could happen.

From life-altering injury to death. 

Peter and Michelle are home for the weekend but they’re staying at May and Happy’s apartment. 

Tony is reviewing one of Happy’s lengthy emergency plans, this one specifies what they'd do if Peter’s secret identity was revealed to the public, suddenly and accidentally. It includes scenario after scenario. They make his stomach turn. Happy did his research. Tony knew that all these schemes would work if they were ever in that situation. 

A loud thump drags Tony out of his head. He leaves a sticky note next to the subsection he’s reading and hurries downstairs, “Please, please…” He prays that his stupid alpaca, Gerald, hasn’t managed to find a way out of his pen again. The last time was a _mess_. He stumbles to the kitchen window. Gerald is in his pen, minding his own business.

There’s a creak. It’s at the front door. It’s quiet but Tony’s on edge.

He runs over and pulls the door open. His heart sinks. 

Peter is knelt on the porch steps, hugging his knees. He is leaning against the pillar, his head hangs lifelessly against his chest. 

He’s in the suit. This happened on patrol.

_Tony didn’t get an alert._

Peter isn’t wearing his mask. Tony can’t see it but that’s not important right now. Peter’s hurt. Like really _fucking_ hurt. He’s covered in blood, there are multiple lacerations over his face and chest. He wheezes with every breath he takes. 

Tony’s at a loss. Peter hasn’t been hurt like this in years. 

“Peter!” Tony slides over on his knees, “Hey, hey, hey.....” He places a hand on his cheek, holding his head up for him, “Kid…”

Peter’s eyes are open but unfocused, “M’ster..” He leans his forehead against Tony’s collarbone. 

“Alright, alright…” Tony cradles his head, “I’ve got you. Pete, talk to me.”

“T-ony…” 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Peter grows heavy, “No, no...” He leans back. Peter’s eyes are shut, “Kid, open your eyes!” 

_“Boss, Peter is going into cardiac arrest.”_ Friday’s voice echoes from inside, _“You need to perform need to cardiopulmonary resuscitation. A medical team is on its way."_

“Shit, shit...” Tony scrambles. He moves Peter onto the porch, “Come back to me, kid.”

This isn’t happening. This can’t be fair. Everything was okay. _Yes_ , they’re all having an existential crisis about the baby but that is a good kind of scary. 

Tony knows how to do this. He’s trained. It’s a routine _,_ but this is Peter. This is his kid.

With every rescue breath, a sob catches in his throat. “Pete?” _Nothing,_ “Come on!”

One of Peter’s ribs cracks. Tony's stomach jumps into his throat. “Shit...” He carries on, “Please, kid, don’t do this...please” _I can’t lose you. It will kill me this time, you hear me?_

Tony spent hours reading protocol after protocol, all potential things that could happen to Peter. Reading them didn’t solve this, even if they were written for these situations. They didn’t reflect reality. Facts and figures don’t touch on emotion. They are just words. 

This is happening. Right now. 

Peter’s heart isn’t beating. He isn’t breathing. 

Tony’s mind turns to the darkest of places. If Peter dies, _what do they do_?

Peter’s child will never know him.

How will Tony hold it together when he holds his grandchild? Knowing that their dad died in his arms. _Twice_.

“Peter!” Tony sobs desperately. _Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go._ “Fuck!”

This isn’t just about the baby.

Tony is scared. This is his kid. No matter what happens now. _If he lives or if he dies_. Peter is Tony’s kid.

“Peter…” Tony pleads, he brushes a hand back through Peter's sweat-ridden hair, “Please.” 

Peter breathes. 

Tony holds his hands up and watches to make sure it wasn’t a trick of the light, or in his head.

Peter’s chest rises and falls. Again and again. 

“Hey…” Tony checks his pulse. It’s weak but it’s there. He takes his hand, “Hey, hey..” He eases, “I'm here, kiddo.” 

Peter’s eyes wander around, he’s spaced. Unaware of what is happening. He catches Tony’s gaze, he squeezes his hand weakly, “T'ny?”

“Hey.” Tony keeps his voice quiet, “It’s me, kid…” He leans down to kiss his forehead, “It’s me.” 

“I’m--” Peter’s face crumbles, he frantically darts his eyes around, “W’at…”

Tony shushes him, “You’re okay.” He loops his arms under Peter’s back and moves him onto his lap. Peter leans his head against his torso and curls into his hold, “You’re okay.” The Quinjet flies overhead. Peter winces at the sound. Tony pulls him closer, “I’ve got you, kid.” 

“Hm…”

Tony bites on his lip, to hold back a cry. He doesn’t want to startle Peter. He leans down and presses his forehead against Peter’s. 

_He’s gonna be okay, he’s gonna be okay._

_We’re going to be okay._

* * *

Tony won’t leave Peter’s side. Even if someone held a gun to his head.

Peter is asleep. They’re alone in a private hospital wing at the Headquarters.

Happy’s rushed off to pick May up from work. Tony had a quick call with Michelle, who’s on her way. Ned and Betty are close behind.

He’s trying to stay awake. He doesn’t want Peter to wake up alone. 

The door clicks open. 

It’s Michelle. She freezes, her red-rimmed eyes lock onto Peter. She looks like she’s on the edge of breaking.

“Hey, Jones.” Tony greets softly.

She jumps. She rests her hand against her small bump, and looks over, “Stark.” 

Tony buckles. He rushes over and wraps his arms around her, protectively. Images of what could have happened flash through his mind. _The unimaginable._

“Hey,” Michelle says gently. A tone she usually reserves for Morgan, “Hey…” She folds her hands around him, “We’re okay.” 

“Yeah…” He leans back, “We’re...okay.”

She squeezes his arm, “How’s he doing?” She pokes his chest, “No sugarcoating, Stark.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

She walks over and sits beside Peter. She holds his hand, tight. Her knuckles turn pale. Tony used to roll his eyes at young love but these two, they are the real deal.

“So…” Tony sat opposite, “Um…” He can’t remember the details. It’s a blur, “I wasn’t really listening to the…” He reaches out and grabs Peter’s other hand, “You know…” Michelle extends her other arm over Peter’s chest and catches Tony’s wrist. “He took on that Rhino guy, it was...um, traumatic cardiac arrest but he’s healing. He’s got a few cracked ribs...that’s…”

“Not on you.” She cuts in. Up until that point, Tony thought that it was his fault. Even though the doctors told him he wasn’t. The assertiveness in Michelle’s voice makes him doubt that self-deprecation. He nods.

Silence grows between them. Michelle fiddles with Peter’s hand and keeps holding onto Tony’s. 

Tony wishes he could go back in time to when they first met. Michelle’s distaste for him, in the beginning, seems laughable now. She wasn’t a fan of the whole billionaire thing but she outgrew that. Flash forward to now, and Tony couldn’t imagine his life without her in it. She is part of the jigsaw piece that completes Tony’s family. 

It took a while, but he can read her. She is itching to ask something. He knows not to push her.

“The baby.” She mutters quietly, almost unsure.

Tony looks up, “The baby?”

Michelle shifts. Tears fill her eyes, “Are they going to be like him?”

Tony’s heart sinks. He’s already thought about that. He’s written a protocol for that. _Code: Spider-Baby._ Tony's kid being Spider-Man is hard enough, the idea that his grandchild could follow in the same footsteps is fucking terrifying, “You mean…”

“Spider-Man.”

“I--” His voice cracks. “Peter’s unique, Jones.” He squeezes their hands, “We know that. There’s no one else like him. There are the Inhumans, like Quake, and then there are people like Wanda, who were engineered. Peter was changed, his DNA...his genetics, mutated to make him Spider-Man. That’s part of who he is…” He falters, “And…”

Michelle lets go of Tony’s hand, and holds it against her bump, “Part of..."

“I think so, yeah.” Tony nods, “I can’t be certain.” Michelle sniffles. She wipes tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand, “Hey…”

“Uh…”

“I get it.” Tony admits, “I hate this. He does this because this is who he is…We can’t stop that.” He laughs falsely, “Trust me, I’ve...tried but this..” He stutters, “I don’t know if your kid is gonna go down the same road, but if they do, I’ve got some first-hand experience with...a certain Spider-Baby.”

“I’m not…” Peter mumbles. Michelle and Tony look at him. His eyes are still closed but he’s slowly coming to, “Spider-Baby.”

“Of course you’re not, kid.” 

_He so is_.

* * *

Peter and Michelle’s bedroom at the Lakehouse is a shadow of what it used to be. With the baby coming in a few short weeks, Tony knew it was time for a change. Peter and Michelle designed it first, then he got to work. They stayed over whenever they felt like it, and Tony wanted them to feel welcome at all times. 

This was their second home. _No matter what_. 

Morgan already claims that her future niece or nephew is her best friend, so she must see them as much as possible. 

The Star Wars wallpaper is the only thing that has gone unchanged. All the old furniture is gone. The gifts from the baby shower are all scattered by the window, ready to be used. 

“What’s that?” Pepper is sat on the couch, getting her shoes on. She’s on her way out to collect Morgan from her best friend's house. 

He holds out the parcel that’s just arrived, “I think..” He tears it open, “Ah, yes.” He takes out Iron Man and Spider-Man plushies, “These.” 

Pepper grins, “They’re amazing.” 

“I’ll put these upstairs…” He smiles, “And then the rooms done.” 

“Wow.” Pepper leans her chin on her arm, “The next time they sleep in that room, the baby will be here.”

Tony chuckles. That’s a scary thought, “Yeah…” He kisses her forehead and heads upstairs, “See you later.”

He heads into the bedroom. He places the soft toys in the corner of the bedside crib, he steps back to admire his work. He is pulled from the moment when his phone rings. He digs his hand into his pocket to retrieve it. 

It’s Peter. _Perfect timing_.

“Hey, kid!” Tony exclaims, “Guess..”

“Tony!”

Tony snaps into fight or flight mode, “What’s going on?” He heads downstairs, ready to jump into a suit and fly over. 

“Sorry…Um, I’m trying to…” He’s not talking to Tony. Michelle’s voice is muffled in the background, “Yeah…” There’s a loud bang, “Ow.” Peter squeals, “No, I’m fine. I walked into the wall…” Tony debates whether he should interrupt or not, “Yeah, I’ve got the bag.” 

The bag? _Holy Shit_. 

“Peter. Is the…”

“Yeah…” Peter answers. The question doesn’t need finishing. _The baby’s coming_ , “We’re on our way out...um, can you like...get everyone?” He stops to take a breath, “May’s not picking up and--”

“Don’t worry, kid.” Tony interrupts, “I’m on it. You concentrate on getting there, we’ll meet you.”

“Thank you…” Peter hums, “Love you.”

“Love you, Pete.” Tony smiles, “See you soon.” He hangs up and hurries downstairs, “Pepper!”

Her eyes widen in alarm, “What?”

Tony wraps an arm around the banister, “Baby Parker’s making an early appearance. “

Pepper jumps up, “The baby’s coming now?”

Two weeks early. It was always a possibility, “Just like Morgan.”

“Shit, um…”

“I’m gonna get hold of May, and make sure Happy’s gets her there. You..”

Pepper runs over and plants a kiss on his cheek, “I’ll collect Madam Secretary and we’ll meet you there.”

“Alright…”

* * *

The waiting area at the Headquarters Infirmary is desolate. There’s not a living soul in sight.

Tony and Rhodey are alone. 

Tony leans his weight on a pillar, he’s messaged Peter and is waiting for a response. Rhodey is busy staring him down, with a knowing smirk, “What?” Tony whines.

Rhodey shrugs, “Nothing.” 

“Tony!” Peter shouts. He runs around the corner and skids to an abrupt halt, “Hey…” He pulls Tony into a hug, “Wow.” He’s out of breath. It takes a lot for Peter to get like this. _Well_ , this is ‘a lot.’ 

“Kid…” Tony pats his back, “You good?”

Peter clings to Tony’s arms and leans back, “I think so.” He turns, “Hey, Rhodey.” 

Rhodey nudges his bicep, “Hey, Pete.”

“Um..” Peter leans his head down, he takes a deep breath and points back, “I better get back.” 

Tony taps his shoulder, “We’ll be here, Pete.”

“Thank you…” Peter dashes away. 

Rhodey snorts, “Oh…” He places a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “He’s totally going to pass out.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “No, he won’t.”

“You did.”

Tony’s jaw drops. He playfully pushes his friend away, “Not this again.” He groans, “I slipped over.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Tones.” Rhodey laughs, “I have to say the kid’s got some guts, I mean at least he doesn’t look like he’s going to throw up.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Eight hours go by, slowly. Still no baby.

May’s in the room with Michelle and Peter, so Tony hasn’t seen her all day. 

Everyone is dotted around the waiting lounge. Ned is sat nearby, with his back rested against one of the couches. Betty is tucked against his side, snoring on his shoulder. Morgan is scrawled across the floor, with her head rested on Ned’s hip.

Rhodey is in an armchair, fast asleep. He’s holding a half-finished cup of cold coffee in his hand, that’s a disaster waiting to happen. Tony can’t wait.

Pepper is tucked up on the couch next to Tony. 

He's the only one still awake.

Footsteps echo close to the room.

Tony sits up.

It might be Happy. He left after noticing a nurse wasn’t wearing his identification badge.

Peter walks in. Dead on his feet, “Tony?” He holds a hand in front of his mouth and yawns.

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony smiles, he holds his hands up and gestures to everyone in the room, “You see this bunch of lightweights?”

“Yeah.” Peter laughs, “I can’t blame them.” He stretches his hands up over his head, “You not sleeping?

Tony jumps onto his feet, and closes the distance between them, “I’ll sleep when you do. How’s everything?”

“Okay.” Peter sighs, “Um, midwives think it’s gonna be a long night.” 

He moves and tucks his face against Tony’s chest, “How are you holding up?” Tony asks, with a laugh.

“I’m good.” Peter mutters, “I came to get…” He holds out a hand, and points to the vending machines, “Some water.”

“Oh.” Tony pats his back, “You wait here. I’ll get a few bottles.”

* * *

Peter came and left. 

Tony is now more awake than ever. Everyone is still asleep. Even Happy - who came back in, promised Tony he’d stay awake, and then fell asleep within five minutes. 

Tony paces around, muttering quietly under his breath as he rubs his hands together, nervously. Having children and being minutes away from being a grandfather has made him soft. He ended up taking Rhodey’s coffee cup out of his hands, saving him from that embarrassment. 

A crash comes from outside the room.

Tony jumps out his skin, “Jesus.” 

“Shit.” Peter curses, “Ow.” He stumbles into the room, almost pulling the door off its hinges, he nurses his wrist in his hand. He might be Spider-Man but he is constantly running into walls. 

The room stirs. Ned sleepily leans up, “What…”

“Oh…” Peter holds onto the doorframe, “I’m gonna puke.” 

Tony runs over. _They’re here. The baby’s here,_ “You good?”

Peter catches his wrists, “It’s a boy.”

Tony’s eyes fill with tears, and he smiles. _A boy._

The room erupts in excited mumbles and celebrations. 

“I knew it!” Morgan shouts. Suddenly wide awake. She drums her hands against Ned’s arm, “I told you.” 

“A boy?” Tony sniffles, “That’s…”

Peter pulls on his arm, “Come on.” He guides him out, down the corridor, and into a room. 

Michelle is sat up, cradling her son. Tony can’t see his face, it’s covered by her hand. He’s wearing the small knitted Spider-Man hat that Rhodey bought. May is in the chair, watching them with misty-eyes.

“Hey.” Tony coos quietly.

Michelle looks up, she smiles, “Hey, Stark.” 

Tony darts his eyes between Michelle and Peter. He stops, to focus on the baby.

The last few months feel like a dream. Like it wasn’t real. It is now.

Peter pushes him forward, and they approach the side of the bed. 

Tony leans over to see. His grandson is _perfect_. He looks like both Peter and Michelle, but he has Peter’s eyes without a doubt. Tony would know those puppy dog eyes anywhere.

“Wow.” Tony grins, “Can’t believe you two managed to pull this off.” 

Peter crosses his arms, “Shut up.”

“You can talk, Tiger….” Michelle mocks, “You threw up.”

Tony turns on his heel, Peter holds his hands up in the air, “What…” 

“You’re never gonna live that down,” Tony tells him. 

“Never,” May giggles.

“Hey, Stark...” Michelle moves, “You wanna hold him?”

Tony’s heart flutters, “Of course.” He crouches down, with Michelle’s help he guides his grandson into his arms. 

He’s awake but isn’t crying. His big brown eyes dart around. Taking everything in that they can.

Tony bounces him, “Hey…” 

Peter holds out a finger, his son grasps it, “Benjamin.” 

Tony looks at May, with glazed eyes. She smiles. 

“Hey there, Ben.” Tony bops his nose, “I’m your Nonno.” 

Everything clouds Tony’s mind. 

A series of ‘ _what ifs_ ’ and ‘ _buts ._ ’ 

Thanos took Peter away. Michelle and May too. They were _gone_ , for five long years. It could have gone differently. Ben wouldn’t exist if Tony hadn’t discovered time travel when he did. So many little things happened to make this day a possibility. Tony’s only just met Ben and the world would be an empty place without him. 

Ben notices Tony’s bright red prosthetic arm, he stares at it with wide curious eyes. Tony chuckles.

This is his life. He loves it and he wouldn’t change a thing, “Welcome to the world, kid.” 

* * *

Shortly after everyone met Ben, Michelle fell asleep. 

Peter took Ben onto the balcony, to see the outside world. 

Tony steps out and tip-toes over, “Hey, Pete.” Ben is fast asleep, curled against his dad’s chest, “Well done, you’re a natural.”

“Yeah?” 

“Morgan hardly slept...” Tony snorts, “We had to hold her under the fan in the kitchen.”

Peter grins, “If Ben’s anything like I was...he’ll sleep most of the time.”

“Like you were?” Tony raises an eyebrow, “You still do. You’re either out there being Spider-Man or sleeping on the couch.” 

“That’s an exaggeration.” 

Tony shakes his head, “It really isn’t.” 

Peter laughs. It fades. He studies Ben, fear etches over his face.

His life is different now. A good different but Tony knows how scary that can be. 

Tony plants a kiss on Peter’s temple, “You’ve got this sorted, kid.”

Peter’s mouth twist into a smirk, he looks at Tony with narrowed eyes, “Kid?” He chuckles, he motions his head towards Ben. 

Tony rolls his eyes, “I’m not letting it drop, _kid._ ” 

“Okay, okay...” Peter rubs a thumb across Ben’s cheek as he carefully bounces him. 

“You’ll always be my kid.”

Peter leans his head against Tony’s shoulder, “I know.” 

* * *

" _Gonna bet tomorrow_  
 _That the sky is blue_  
 _I guess I'm ready_  
 _I think I'm ready_  
 ** _I hope I'm ready_**  
 ** _For something new_**."

_\- Something New, Tom Fletcher_


End file.
